


Sky Turns To Flame

by Rubynye



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Turns To Flame

**Author's Note:**

> All Thanks To: [](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/profile)[**thistlerose**](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/) , [](http://some-stars.livejournal.com/profile)[**some_stars**](http://some-stars.livejournal.com/) , [](http://users.livejournal.com/_samalander/profile)[**_samalander**](http://users.livejournal.com/_samalander/) and [](http://boosette.livejournal.com/profile)[**boosette**](http://boosette.livejournal.com/) for helping me brainstorm this tale, and whomever prompted "Alex Summers/Armando 'Darwin' Munoz, glow" at [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s 12th Kink Meme.  
>  _Disclaimer:_ This fanwork has been created for pleasure only and not for profit.  
>  Title from [All The Same To Me](http://www.6lyrics.com/all_the_same_to_me-lyrics-anya_marina.aspx) by Anya Marina

Armando needs to keep his eyes on the damn road, a black ribbon of tarmac bordered by billowing dark trees and lit only by his cab's headlamps. He's been driving since he could reach the pedals with his tippy-toes, he knows how dangerous it can get in the wee small hours when you're less than half awake, but his eyes keep straying to the soft sliver of Alex's face he can see in his rearview, and he keeps glancing over his shoulder for the full view despite the road ahead.

It's just that, slumped against the window, dim light silvering his blonde hair, Alex looks really young, unbruised, untouched. When he's awake he looks nineteen going on forty, but with all the suspicious lines smoothed away by sleep he just looks... sweet.

Armando's not gonna say that, of course. And Alex won't look so peaceful if they crash, so he wrenches himself away from staring at the jailbird kid who's gotten under his skin and keeps his eyes on the road for at least another whole mile and a half before glancing up again.

Every time he looks back he remembers Alex's smile over dinner, bashful and polite and a little shy as Felix and Anamaria stuffed good home cooking into him and chatted cheerfully about music and baseball, carefully avoiding anything Alex wouldn't want to talk about and Armando couldn't tell them. Alex even honestly dug the records they put on, despite Armando's cheerful warnings about his cousin's terrible taste in music; when he pointed out how long a drive it was back from Philly to the CIA facility in Virginia Alex actually pouted a little, which was all kinds of cute, and accepted Anamaria's hug goodbye with a happy kind of shock, his arms loose and careful around her. While they weren't looking Felix couldn't help pulling a worried face, but he gave Armando a good hearty thump on the back and shut his car door for him.

"Your cousin and his wife are _awesome_ ," Alex murmured before he dozed off, and Armando agrees, watching him sleep and storing up the memories. They couldn't've had a better evening, and after Alex's time in jail Armando wants him to have a million good evenings.

Since it's fuck-o-clock in the morning and there's no traffic, Armando gets away with his distracted driving all the way back to the compound, where he cuts the engine to neutral and guides the cab back into its spot. Alex sleeps like a baby the whole time, even when Armando whispers, "Alex, Aaaaa-lex." Eventually he resorts to sliding out of his seat and easing Alex's door open, slowly to keep him from falling out.

Deprived of the door's support, Alex twitches awake, blinking muzzily for a moment before he actually smiles, so brightly it's Armando's turn to be stunned. "Hey," Alex whispers, reaching up to grip Armando's bicep, not to pull himself up but to tug Armando down.

"Hey yourself, Sleeping Beauty," Armando whispers, glancing side to side -- it's a CIA compound, so even though it's fuck-o-clock in the morning and the Professor said he's cover their tracks someone still might be on patrol -- before he leans into the backseat for a kiss. Alex kisses back smooth and easy, but his hand tightens on Armando's arm, he scoots into the cab instead of out, so Armando breaks off to ask, "Really? Here?"

"You got a better idea?" Alex's still smiling, though, sweetening the challenge, and Armando's skin is heating under his hand.

"Shove over," he hisses, and Alex flings himself backwards, his thump against the far door echoing in the night. He freezes -- they both freeze -- but they don't hear anything beside each other's breathing, so soon enough Armando uses the moment to just look Alex over, seeing him awake but still relaxed, broad shoulders tucked up against the door and a hard curve of belly peeking from under his rumpled tee.

Alex catches him looking and frowns a little, all pouty and cute, so Armando grins wide and kisses him hard enough to pull him back into it, scrambling inside and tucking the toe of his Converse under the handle to pull the door shut. It's awkward with one foot in the footwell and one knee wedged between Alex and the seat, and it's awesome with Alex's arms looped around his neck and Alex's mouth opening all sweet and dirty under his, the warm musk rising off Alex's skin tinged with spice from tonight's dinner. Armando rocks down, sliding his hands up over Alex's sleek muscled sides, and Alex moans and arches up, rubbing them together through tightening pants, hooking his feet over the small of Armando's back.

Goddamn but Armando could stay like this forever, making out with Alex, tongues wrestling and lips pressing and all this hot skin one thin layer of clothes away. Alex's fingers bite into his shoulders and curl around his head, his sweet little breathy noises ramping up desperately as he tightens hard thighs around Armando's ribs till they creak and plate over. Armando pets his bristly-soft hair and hums into their shared kiss, trying to soothe him a little, but they really don't have all night. So Armando pulls back, rocking his weight off Alex and onto his knees, dragging his hands off Alex's skin to dig the kerchief from his pocket.

When the kiss breaks Alex huffs a hot confused, "What?" and Armando has to grin at the frowny face he pulls with those kiss-plumped lips, his wide eyes and all his breathless impatience. God, nineteen-year-olds. Armando's only four years out from that but Alex makes him feel like the grown-up one, makes something hot and tender do a shimmy inside him.

Armando wants to skim his fingers along the downy-prickly slope of Alex's cheek, wrap him up tight and call him 'baby'; instead he waves the handkerchief at him and teases, "Can't have you messing up my cab, now," as he runs an illustrative fingertip down Alex's fly. That gets him another flash of that elusive grin as Alex fumbles his belt undone and yanks his pants open with a little hiss of released pressure.

Alex gulps and swallows hard, adam's-apple bobbing deliciously in his throat and cheeks darkening in the dimness as he looks up again, all shining puppy-dog eyes. Armando just can't watch him all hot and bothered and gagging for it like it's the first and last time, like every single time they've stolen five minutes for this since they've met, at least not without saying something, the words a rising pressure in his chest. "Come on now," is what he lets himself say, and Alex growls deep from between those pouty lips, grabs Armando by the ears and yanks him down for another kiss.

That's all right, better than all right. They've been around this block a couple times by now; not enough to be done, Lord no, and Armando's starting to suspect he might never get enough, to hope Alex might not either, but enough that they've learned each other a little, that Armando knows scraping his nails along Alex's sides makes him squirm ticklishly until he flashes over mad and throws a punch but raking them just above that dimpled ass of his makes him writhe and moan. He does it now with one hand, pushing the other into Alex's loosened jeans, and Alex groans like he's dying, again when Armando gets a hand around him, loud enough that Armando whispers, "shhh, shhh" against his parted lips.

"Sorry," Alex whispers back, voice shaking, lips nudging Armando's until he gently catches the bottom one between his teeth, savoring its tender give as Alex huffs and smiles and bites him back. Armando chuckles until he has to give up a groan his own self, shaking from gnawed lip to head to toe as Alex bites down slow and hard.

When Alex finally lets go Armando helplessly hisses, "Jesus," but somehow he doesn't think the good Lord'll mind that bit of blasphemy, not when Alex chuckles breathlessly and bucks into his hold. Being slung over Alex like this means Armando can feel every damn muscle roll and flex, both strong and sweet. "Damn, baby, c'mon," he whispers, his bruised lip tingling against the bridge of Alex's nose as Alex gasps and goes for it, swallowing down his groans behind tightly pressed lips.

Armando helpfully nudges Alex's cheek until Alex tilts his chin up enough to get their mouths together again, then tightens his fingers just a little, just enough to make Alex shake and moan under him. _C'mon, baby,_ Armando thinks again, putting it all into the deepest, hottest kiss he can, and Alex digs his heels into Armando's thighs and fucks his hand double-time, choking out the most gorgeous happy noises around Armando's tongue. He gropes down the back of Armando's neck to clutch his shoulders, working those hips until he bucks and twists and comes, and Armando drinks down his shouts, catching a bellyful of his wildness.

He could just press down into the heat of Alex's spread thigh, just let Alex keep hold of him as he does his own happy shimmy, but someone's gotta clean up before they both end up covered in jizz, and Alex's gone all boneless, panting through his nose over Armando's cheek. So Armando wrenches himself back and scrubs his hand off as Alex pushes his over his own mouth, trying to muffle his gasping as Armando rubs him down as quickly as possible and tucks him away.

He looks up and Alex isn't quite smiling, but he's still easy, so Armando smiles for both of them. Alex buttons his jeans and shoves himself up to sitting, legs unfolding from around Armando as he breathes, "Lemme up."

Armando nods and tries not to look disappointed. Tries really fucking hard as his pulse pounds in his throat and his dick. Alex just got out of jail a few weeks ago, after all, makes sense he might sometimes still be jumpy, and Armando's always tried not to be the kind of guy who makes his dates pay for their dinner, and wait, is this a date?

He gets hung up on that thought long enough that he wiggles and rolls mostly on reflex as Alex flails over on top of him, reaches back to unlatch the door and pretty much tumbles out. And then doesn't go anywhere. Alex leans back into the cab and wraps his hands around Armando's hips, broad and warm through his slacks, wearing a look like the intent cousin of a smile. "Can I?"

Armando only manages to blink for a second as the gears grind a little, but he gets them shifted, whispering, "Oh hell yes!" and clawing his belt open. Alex gets him the rest of the way, opening his zip and pushing his fly wide, taking a moment to press his warm, warm cheek to Armando's inner thigh.

Then Alex goes for it with that pretty pouty mouth, humming deep enough to tingle through Armando from his tightening balls to his curling toes and crimping fingers as he grabs helplessly at the car seat. Alex doesn't tease and he doesn't go easy, pushing down until he chokes, swallowing hard enough to make Armando's eyes roll back in his head and then pushing some more, all tight wet eager heat. "God _damn_ ," Armando hears himself gasp, "damn, what a sweet mouth, how long've you wanted to --"

Alex moans around him and Armando has to throw his head back, stare at the dark ceiling of his cab and bite his cheek to keep from embarrassing himself. It's a pity he can't tell Alex what a good cocksucker he is, and he has to chuckle at himself for that thought, gasp under the answering ripple of Alex's tongue, clutch the slick seat's edge with his sweaty palm to keep from grabbing Alex's head. That wouldn't be gentlemanly, wouldn't be nice, but he's already pounding with the need to come.

Alex's fingers slide up between his and Armando has to be squeezing too hard, but -- no, Alex can take it. He risks another glance and sees a warm glow, flickers of rosy light in Alex's hair like he's on fire, the first sight he's had of Alex's gift; his eyes go wide on one warm-lit glimpse of Alex, eyes closed, lashes long and dark on his cheekbones, cheeks hollowed and mouth full of Armando's cock, just as Alex swallows again around him, and there we go. "Baby, baby," Armando whispers, slams his teeth shut and comes hard, jerking and gasping as it boils up out of him, drawn by Alex's heat.

Okay, that wasn't exactly polite. "Sorry," Armando chokes out as soon as he can make himself talk, and opens his eyes hesitantly, a little worried about what he'll see.

Alex licks his lips like the proverbial cat in the cream, smiles wide and happy as he clambers back up into the cab, and drapes himself over Armando like a rough muscular blanket. "Darwin," he mumbles against Armando's cheek, and, "hey, it's okay, I--"

"Yeah," Armando agrees, turning his head just enough, and yeah, he likes how he tastes on Alex's tongue, bitter and warm and an edge of sweet. So he keeps chasing it for a bit, cupping Alex's head between his hands, drinking in how Alex tastes as Alex kisses him down to his tonsils and maybe even his soul.

Armando just might be a little gone for this kid.

Alex shifts against him, pressing closer, and Armando's dick barks over a bit to remind him that he's still out here with all the metal snaps and rough cloth. Alex gets his hands there first, and Armando feels him jump a little, but he tucks Armando away neatly and quickly without once letting up on the kiss.

Armando has to, because he has to grin. "Hey, you," he says, looking up into Alex's face as Alex wiggles up over him and his feet hang off the edge of the seat.

"What?" Alex's voice is even deeper and rougher now, sending a last little quiver through him, "I'm not your baby anymore?"

He flashes that blinding grin as he says it, and Armando wants to kiss him for half of forever. "As long as you wanna be, tough guy."

He gets another kiss for that, and then maybe even better, Alex settles down entirely, resting his head on Armando's shoulder. All their other times have been against a wall, in a chair, in a corner, and after they've cleaned up they've had to let each other go so they could walk into rooms separately, so they wouldn't push their luck. But now in the middle of the night maybe they can steal a few more minutes.

This would be even better in a bed, naked skin against skin, but Armando knows better than to say so. He takes what he can get, tucking his fingers between Alex's jacket and chin, slinging his arm around Alex's narrow waist, just feeling Alex's thighs slung alongside his and the gentle push-pull as they breathe. What he can get is pretty damn awesome.

Eventually Alex sighs a little and says, "Darwin, thanks. For, um, tonight."

"Anytime. Felix and Ana love having people over." Armando adds a little squeeze of his own thanks, for being cool, for everything else, and Alex squeezes him back with arms and legs both, slow and warm and tight enough to knock out a truth. "I'm just sorry I couldn't take you dancing."

Alex's breath catches, but blows out in a scoffing laugh. His, "maybe next time," drips sarcasm.

There are a couple places in New York where they could risk it, but New York's a ways away. "It's a date," Armando says quietly, holding his breath, and Alex tenses against him.

And then relaxes again, slow and warm and easy. "Okay," he mutters, tucking his face into Armando's neck, where it fits like it's always belonged. "Okay."

Alex smiles, up against Armando's pulse, and Armando smiles back against his ear. They should really get up and sneak back inside sometime before they do something super stupid like fall asleep cuddled up in his cab, but for the moment he doesn't move anything except his fingers, brushing them back and forth over Alex's soft bristly hair. It's all right for the moment, they've got a little time.


End file.
